Poisonous Bond
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: Doranbolt was sent to Tenrou Island to see what was sending out such powerful magical energy. He didn't expect to see two members of Fairy Tail nor did he expect to meet a god. Luna turned his world upside down. She made him think that maybe his job now wasn't where he should be.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm here! Please find me!_ Laxus shot up from his bed drenched in sweat. His eyes quickly shot around his darkened room as the strom outside raged on. Slowly he brought a head to his face and covered his eyes. _'Who was that? This has been the third time this week I've heard that damn voice.'_ He let out a low growl before falling back against the plush mattress and closing his eyes, falling back into a dreamless sleep. _Please, if anyone can hear me, come find me. It's cold._

 _Please…_

Lucy sat at the bar with Mirajane and Erza much like any other day at the Guild Hall. She flinched at the slamming of the doors as everyone fell silent. Laxus walked in with his jacket drapped over his shoulders. Messy blonde hair looking more messier than usual. The blonde squeaked as he stomped foreward straight towards the bar where she sat.

"Good morning Laxus!" Mira said happily, completely unaware of his irritation as she smailed brightly.

"Glass of Whiskey, no ice." He grunted out almost falling on to the stool chair next to Lucy. Sharp blue eyes met surprised brown as Mira got his drink. Erza sat happily eating her cake ignoring those who sat near her. Natsu and Grey stood off to her right fighting over some small thing as usual. Lucy gulped, wide eyes still staring at the muscular man sitting next to her as he sipped some of the amber liquid. From the corner of his eye he met her gaze.

"What do you want Blondie?" his deep voice shocked the girl. Laxus smirked at her small eep before placing his elbow on the counter and leaning against it.

"You're blonde to Laxus." Lucy replied glaring at him. Her glare normally scares those in her team but he just smirked more. When she knew he wasn't going to give a snarky comment she continued. "Why are you sitting here? You normally go sit upstairs in S class, Laxus." Her question shocked him though his face didn't change much except for the slight widening of his eyes.

"I needed the drink. There's no bar upstairs and I normally bring my own booze." He replied, looking back at the glass in his hand.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked, slightly unsure of how he'd react to her curiousness. Laxus stayed silent for a minute before looking back at her with a sharp gaze.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He muttered before standing and walking away. Lucy stared after him as his body disappeared into the S class room.

"Well, that was odd." She said, the conversation left her slightly confused. Normally he'd say something snarky. With a shrug of her shoulders, Lucy dropped the subject and went about drinking her smoothie.

 _Please. I know you can hear me. Quickly come release me. Only someone with a pure heart can unbind me from these chains I bear._

Lucy squeaked as a soft voice echoed through her mind. She looked around the guild, looking for whoever spoke to her. The only other person who could use telepathy magic was Warren, but the voice was most deffinatly a woman. It didn't make sense. Who would be asking for help and why? Lucy shook her head and sighed. She'd have time to answer her questions later. Right now she had more pressing matters to attend to, such as paying her rent that's due in two weeks.

 _You can hear me can't you?_

 _Wait you know I can hear you?_ Lucy thought hoping that whoever was trying to get her help them could hear her as well.

 _Yes, My name is Luna. I seek your help Lucy Heartfilia._ Lucy let out a squeal that had everyone in the guild hall looking at her in confusion. Ignoring the looks her family was giving her she walked to the request board. Her gaze looked over all of the jobs pinned up for the mages to work. From the second floor Laxus watched the blond closely. Her squeak hadn't just got everyone else attention but his as well. Sure she was weird but no one had ever heard her randomly make a noice without apolgizing afterwards.

 _Take the one in Hargeon. Once you finish the job you must get to Tenrou Island._

Lucy grabbed the said job before blinking at what was added after.

"Eh! Tenrou!?" She gasped, instintly covering her mouth with her cheeks turning bright pink. The guild once again grew quiet as they stared at Lucy. _Why do I need to get there? I can't go with out the master or an S class mage._

 _I'm bound by the island. If you have to take and S class mage._

 _I don't know about this Luna. But if it means freeing you I will. You need my help. I'm willing to help you even though I don't know why you were sealed to the island._

 _It'll be okay. Why don't you take the blone man you were just talking to?_

 _Laxus? You want me to take Laxus? He's strong, but I'm not sure he'll agree to tag along without his team._

 _It'd be best if you both just came. I don't need anymore than two. This island isn't as safe as you think, child._

 _What do you mean? I can understand it not being safe. You make it sound as if you've been trapped there for a life time or more._

 _I have._

Lucy gasped in shock at the information she had just received. She could understand it now that she knew Luna was sealed. Though it didn't mean she wasn't still surprised by the news.

 _How old are you Luna?_

 _Old enough, to remember the beginning of your race. I'll answer any and all questions you have later for now worry about getting here. Lucy you must be careful. There are those who will try to stop you from releasing me. It's because of this I ask you to not go alone, not due to you having to have someone of higher rank._

 _So someone really wants you to stay there?_

 _Yes. But, I must be released. You live my very well depend on it._

 _What do you mean? Nevermind you can anser that later._

Luna didn't reply and soon her presense all but disappeared from Lucy's mind. Lucy sighed, mentaly preparing herself to ask the residant Lightning dragon slayer for a favor. Laxus was leaning against the railing of the second floor. He was watching his guild mates laugh and joke around while they drank. A frown firmly set in place as the blonde recalled the other blonde's reactions while grabbing a job from the board. Laxus watched as her gaze turned to him. She looked nervous and almost as if she was having an arguemnt in her head about something. Smirking in a musment at her struggle he took noticed as she made her way up to him. Clenched in her hand was a job request. With a raised brow he stood and begun walking to meet her halfway. Laxus figured that she was going to ask him to go with her to which he'd decline. Though when he was standing in front of her and their gazes met he quickly changed his mind. She wouldn't need his help on the job, there was another reason.

"What's up blondie?" He spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy swallowed and took a deep breath before finally answering. Laxus raised a blonde brow at her reason. _She wants me to go with just so she can get on Tenro Island? Why the fuck would she need to go there in the first place?_

"Look I know it's too much to ask, but I was hoping you could go with so that I could train while there." Laxus almost blanched at her excuse. Lucy want to train on Tenro? The exact place where they almost all died. She was either crazy or there was something else. Laxus tought for a second before agreeing to go with. He watched a relieved smile appear before the mage walked away to get ready to leave.

"What did Cosplayer want to talk to you about?" Bixlow asked once he was back up with his team. Laxus looked at him and shrugged, hoping he'd lay off the questions for now. Freed sat of a ways reading while Evergreen painted her nails across from them. It was silent in the room except for the occasinal sound of a page turning. Suddenly Laxus stood from his seat, the chair scrapping against the floor cathing his teams attention.

"I'm leaving for a job. Don't follow." He said then briskly left the room. The other three stared at his now shrinking back in surprise.

"Does anyone want to take a guess at where he's going?" Freed finally spoke up after a couple minutes of silence. The two shook theirs head quickly.

"No point. Laxus obviously didn't wants us to know. He would have said otherwise if he did." Evergreen huffed and went back to doing her nails. Bixlow and Freed stared for a bit more before going back to doing what they had been previously.

 **~Timeskip~**

Lucy sat on the bench at the train station with two tickets in hand. Her bag sat at her feet as she read the book in her hand. It had only been a few minutes since she arrived. The train wouldn't be arriving for another forty five minutes or so. She wasn't sure if Laxus was coming for sure or not. Even though he agreed, Lucy knew that he could tell she was hiding her real reason for going.

 _Why did you lie then? If you knew he'd be able to tell, then why lie?_ Lucy flinched at the voice, closing her book with a loud thunk. Her eyes flicked around making sure no one caught her little jump.

 _Next time warn a girl._

 _How would I do that? I'm just speaking to you so there'd be no point in a warning. I can only speak in your mind no one else can hear me. Well, I'm pretty sure Laxus did this morning which is why her was on edge when you spoke to him._

 _Wait, that was why?_

 _It would seem so. I'm quite surprised he has yet to hear me since. The only reason you can hear me is due to you being able to free me. At least that's what I've conculded so far. To tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure why you are able to hear and speak to me._

 _Still, he agreed to come. It shouldn't be too hard for me to free you right?_

 _No, but it'll take a bit of your blood. I wish there were another way to which you'll be unharmed._

 _It's fine Luna. I can take at least a small bit of pain. I've been through worse trust me._

 _Ihave no doubt of that young one. You seem very strong and loyal. I shall trust you. Once you've arrived on the island I'll direct you to where I'm sealed._

 _This makes us friends right? I mean you'll be alone once free so why not just stay with me and join Fairy Tail?_

 _I would very much like that. You are a very kind human. Kindest I've met to say the least._ That shocked Lucy. Luna must not have met a lot of humans. Wait humans?

 _Luna are you human?_

 _No, I'm not human. I'm what you call a god. Though, my kind calls us Gaurdians. We protect the world around you, that inculdes humans such as yourself from those who wish you harm._

 _Were you sealed away by humans or others like you?_

 _I can't tell you who but I can tell you why if you seek to know._

 _Only if you're okay with me knowing._

 _I'll be bonded to you once you free me so it's only best for you to know._

 _Bonded? To me?_

 _Well, not just you. I'll be bound to Laxus as well. It's a way for me to sense if you both are in danger or not. I will be able to feel your emotions as if they were my own. It's best you bring him with you to where I'm placed._

 _Laxus is strong, very strong. Why are you going to bond to us?_

 _It'll help keep you safe from those who wish me dead. The only problem with me being bound to you both is that if either of you die I'll die as well. If that happens the other will survive and live to see another day. I tend to bond with two, both male and female because it gives me a higher chance of protecting both. The human a guardian chooses may sometimes end up as their mate depending on how strong the bond is. I'm not seeking a mate out of you both so you have no need to worry about that._

 _So it's like a way for you to keep an eye out for a threat?_

 _Pretty much. This isn't my first time bonding to a human. The last time I was bonded to a young girl in serach of fairies. However she was unable to free me before she disappeared. The bond I had with her wasn't as strong as it would be for me to die with her death. I removed the bond and begun seraching for someone with a pure heart like hers._

 _She died before helping you?_

 _That's what I believe. I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not._

 _So in all if you bond with us it's a good thing?_

 _Yes. I can not only protect you but also learn about how humans think. My kind is know to love to learn. So much so that we forgot just what we were to do. Greed begun to consume us and before we knew it weapons were made. A war broke out between the gaurdians and seekers. The Seekers were once very respectful and renound race. The war ended after 100 years, but still fights were fought. It never really stopped until one gaurdian said enough was enough. She sacrificed herself to protect all living things._

 _She bonded with a human didn't she?_

 _No. Actually our kind was doing that long before the war happened. She bonded with a dragon and became it's mate. Bonding with the dragon made her stronger than anything we've ever known. She gave birth to a new kind of Guardian. With them she took control of the war. The Seekers surrendered after almost being wiped out. The new Guardians begun to rule our kind harshly. I am one of them, though I still believe in humans. Whereas my siblings do not. I was sealed away on the island because I went against the eldest's orders. He wished to destroy you all and I destroyed the weapon made to do just that. As punishment for the betrayal I was sealed and doomed to watch you all perish. It is due to greed and our dragon nature that we succumed to darkness instead of continuing to protect the humans from the very creatures we fought._

 _The darkness?_

 _In a sense yes. Darkness is in all of us. Some more than others. However, it's those that live in darkness that are a danger to you. Demons survive on darkness and they live to kill humans. It's my job as a guardian to seek and destroy them. Now don't get me wrong, there is now light without darkness so even if we get rid of the demons humans with give birth to more from the darness in their hearts. I am example of this greed. Guardains and dragons weren't meant to mate. Guardains are supposed to stay pure but she changed that all to win a war._

 _I kinda understand why she did it._ Lucy felt her need to question her reason. _She did what she did to protect her people as well as her mate. I think she really truly loved the dragon which is why she bonded with him. It wasn't just a means to end the war, but instead a means to starting anew. She made you all. A new breed of Guardians to protect and have the same thing she once had. A true and amazing love and life._ Luna stayed silent as Lucy caught sight of Laxus as he walked over to her. He didn't look very excited to be tagging along and she figured he was going to be extremely bored.

"The train leaves in a bit. I already bought your ticket." She said holding out said piece of paper. Laxus grunted and gentley took it from her hand before plopping down on the bench beside her. His bag fell to the ground next to hers. The two sat silently waiting for the train to arrive. When it did Lucy still hadn't told him her real reason for going to Tenro. By the time they both were on the train and seated she lost the courage to tell him in fear of him getting mad.

 _Lucy, you should tell him. He'd be more mad when he finds out after I'm free and bonded. I might be able to speak to him once he's aware I'm here._

 _Okay, I'll give it a shot._

 _I'm right here no need to be scared._

 _Thank you Luna._

Lucy took a deep breath as she turned her attention to the man sitting across from her. His eyes were closed and his chin rested on his hand that was propped on the window sill. She stared at his blonde spikey hair that semmed like it was naturally made to look like he just rolled out of bed or just finished havind amazing sex.

 _Thank you Lucy for the mental image that I did not need._ The celestial mage let out a high pitched squeak at the sound of Luna's voice. Her sudden sound woke Laxus up and he looked around with wide eyes, making sure there wasn't a threat. Lucy almost laughed at the look.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said with a smile.

"Why did you squeak?" Laxus asked

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain without me sounding completely crazy." She replied, scratching the back of her head nervously. She could her Luna encouraging her softly and sending her good thoughts through the link they both shared at the moment. Lucy smiled sweetly catching Laxus of guard. He watched her closely and didn't speak until she was ready to tell him.

"The main reason I need to go to Tenro is to free someone who was trapped there. She needs my help and has been calling out for me since I talked with you at the Guild hall."

"So, only you can hear her?" Laxus questioned ith a raised brow. Lucy nodded, bracing herself for his laughter she was sure to come any minute now. When he didn't start making fun of her she begun to relax.

"Yeah, at least so far. She said you heared her earlier." Laxus tensed slightly at her words.

"That explains the dreams I've been having." He sighed running a hand through his golden locks. Lucy tilted her head to the side, confused by him.

 _He heard me in his sleep? That's never happened before._ At the sound of her voice Laxus instantly was on guard and looking around.

 _Oh. Forgive me, dragon slayer. I didn't mean to shock you. It seems you can hear me now that you know I'm not just in your dreams. My name is Luna, I've explained everything mostly to Lucy. She'll fill you in while you're on your way to the island._ Laxus listened intently to her voice. It sounded almost like music and seemingly made him relax. He figured she was no threat if she only needed their help.

"Blondie, why are you helping her?" he asked

"She was sealed away for trying to save us, why not? She did so much to help us it's only best to help her in return."

"Okay. Will you explain everything to me?" Lucy nodded and begun telling him what she learned. As they pulled into Hargeon Lucy finished her explanation and the two set out to get the job down before setting off for the island.

 **~Timeskip~**

Laxus had given the reward money to Lucy since she was the one who needed it most. He paid for a ship to take the two of the to the island. Lucy sat on one of the boxes that were scattered around the deck. The sun was setting to her right, purple pink and orange made the sky look very relaxing and beautiful. It'd only been an hour since they left the port town and set sail. Luna would speak to them every once in awhile, but since they left she'd become very silent. Lucy was starting to worry that something may have happened to her while they finished the request.

"She's fine, Blondie." Laxus's sudden entrance made the blonde jump and fall off the box. She looked up and glared at him to which he replied with a cocky smirk. He obviously found this amusing by the gleam in his eye.

"She's been quiet since we left town." Lucy said, standing up and dusting her skirt off. "I can't help but feel like something happened. What if the people who are after her fixed the seal?"

"We'll get to the island and figure this out. No point on getting worked up just yet so calm down Blondie. If what you told me is true she can handle herself just fine." Laxus spoke as the island came into view.

It took all but a couple minutes for them to land on the sandy beach. The two mages made their way off the sand and into the forest area on the island. The air was hot and muggy, Lucy almost decided to forgo clothes so she could stop sweating. One quick look at the muscular man beside her had her quickly changing her mind with light pink dusting her cheeks.

 _Lucy? You're not alone on the island. There is someone else here and he's snooping around._ Lucy and Laxus relaxed at the sound of her voice. Laxus however instantly got ready to fight when her words finally sunk in. The two weren't sure if whoever was here was a friend or a foe, but they weren't going to chance it. They continued on their way not showing what they knew or felt.

 _Luna can you tell if they're on our team or not?_ Laxus thought, his eyes drifting from one side to the other.

 _It doesn't seem like it. For some reason all I sense is curiosity_ _from them. I don't think that however_ _it is will be a threat to you or Lucy._ Lucy froze causing Laxus to turn his attention from his conversation with Luna to look at the other blonde. Her gaze kept staring at the trail before them.

"I didn't think I'd find two Fairy Tail mages here." A deep voice spoke up. Laxus look in front of him to find someone he was not expecting to see since the clock incident.

"Why are you here, Cobra?" Lucy questioned the male, only to receive a smirk in return.

"I should be asking you that question, Bright eyes." Cobra licked his lips, taking a step towards them. Laxus stepped in front of Lucy, blocking her from the view of the other male.

"You have no reason to be on this island. It belongs to Fairy Tail, you shouldn't be here." Laxus growled.

"I heard a voice coming from the island so I thought I'd check it out. Turns out I'm not the only one who can hear her. Luna was it?"

 _You three need to get to me now. He's not the only one who heard me. This one is no threat but the other is. Stay together and move quickly._ Luna spoke to them and the three looked around. Something was off there was something else with them and it wasn't friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy gazed at the shining rock before the trio with pure awe. Laxus stood beside her with Cobra behind him. They both stared at it with raised brows and frowns. It shone even when cover by the shadow of a tree. Purples, blues, and pinks blended together on its surface. Lucy reached out, touching the smooth stone.

 _Luna? Is this the place?_ Lucy asked in her mind.

 _Yes, did you bring a blade?_

 _I did just give me a second. How much will you need?_

 _Not much. Just a few drops should do._

 _Alright._ Lucy smiled and pulled out the dagger from her bag. Laxus was instantly was by her side with a hold on her wrist.

"Blondie, what the hell do you think you're doing with that?" He asked holding up her hand weilding the dagger. Cobra looked just as shocked as the lightning mage.

"She needs a bit of my blood to get free. I have to use this to get it." Lucy explained to the two dragon slayers. Cobra's jaw almost dropped at her words as he stood back and watched the two talk.

"Why do you have to be the one? Cobra is here and so am I, so why just you?" Laxus argued back. Lucy yanked her hand from his and sent him a glare.

"Is your heart pure? I know for a fact it's not and neither is Cobra's." She hissed "I'm the only one who can free her!"

"I wouldn't say that little one." A voice snickered causing the trio to quickly turn to see who spoke. Lucy locked her gaze on a handsome man with long black hair. His eyes pierced hers, leaving her with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He had a black fire like marking that traveled up his right arm. Cobra and Laxus blocked her from his view and let out two vicious growls. The man smiled at them and jumped down from his perched on the boulders.

"No need to feel protective of her boys. I'm not here to harm you. I came with a warning."

"Oh?" Cobra snarled, sending him a menacing glare. Lucy stared from behind the two men with fear filled eyes.

 _Lucy, don't listen to thing he says. Do you understand me child?_ Luna's voice said while they watched the opposing man closely. Lucy didn't say anything in return but agreed silently as she watched him come closer. Laxus put his arm out as the two dragon slayers stepped back. She followed only stopping when her back pressed against the stone.

"You release the woman sealed here and it'll be the end of your world. She is no creature you want to partner with." He spoke with confidence. Lucy narrowed her eyes not believing his words for a second. Laxus looked back at her, making sure she was okay.

 _Luna I'm freeing you now. We may need your help._

 _I have no doubt about that. Cut the palm of your hand. It will hurt that I will not lie, but you must bare with it._

 _Here goes nothing._ Lucy took a deep breath before cutting a deep line across her left hand. She quickly pressed the blood against the rock without the man noticing. A bright light shot out causing all four of them to cover their eyes.

"You petchulent child what have you done?!" The man growled moving towards them with a speed none of them were accustomed to. Before he could grab Lucy by the throat he was sent flying back against a tree. Laxus and Cobra blinked at the man as he slowly stood back up. He looked severely mad and hissed out at them.

"Alo, you'd think you'd learn by now. Huh little brother?" Lucy spun around to face the newest intruder.

"It's been along time hasn't it, dear sister?" Alo replied with a hiss. His eyes were slit like that of a snake's. Fangs gleamed in the sunlight as he opened his mouth, letting out another hiss. Laxus stared at the woman with a strange look. She had beautiful black hair that reached the middle of her back in loose curls. Sliver eyes gleamed brightly against the darkness of her locks. Tan skin stretched over slim but muscular arms and legs. Covering her body was a black half top that exposed her mid drift. Sliver chains looped over her flat stomach and as his gaze travel down he caught sight over two slender blades crossing each other in a X formation. Attached to her skin were a pair tight spandex shorts. Knee high brown boots covered her calves and feet. There was a small dagger was strapped to her left thigh. He gulped at her beauty which didn't go unnoticed by Cobra who smirked at him. Lucy who now stood behind the woman poked her head out to the side to look at their enemy. He was glaring intently at Luna who stood calmly in front of her in an almost protective stance.

"I suggest you leave now little brother, before I decide to take mercy and kill you." She spoke not taking her eyes off of the dark haired male. Alo hissed at her, but disappeared leaving the group alone with the woman they released from the stone.

"Luna?" Lucy finally questioned after a minute of them standing in complete silence. The woman turned to her with a gentle smile. She nodded her head to answer her question. Lucy got excited and quickly wrapped her arms around her new found friend. The boys watched them hug, clearly confused and bit startled by the change of events. Luna had seen how the two males reacted when the blonde had been in even the slightest bit of danger. It made her happy to know that she'd be safe even without her there. Luna had sensed a power deep within the female when she arrived at the stone. She wasn't entirely sure of when Lucy would figure out about her hidden potential. It's for this reason she wished to protect her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face." Luna said while combing her hands through the younger girl's hair. Lucy pulled away from her with wide eyes.

"I never told you my last name. How do you know who I am?"

"I know a great deal, child." Luna smiled at her "It's one of the reasons humans see us as gods." Laxus and Cobra looked at each other before turning back to the two girls.

"This is the woman we've been hearing?" Laxus questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Luna looked at him and nodded. He visibly relaxed, but showed no signed of it on his face.

"Seeing as I've figured out who was speaking, I'm going to head back to join my guild." Cobra spoke up as he begun to walk away from them. Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a sweet kiss, taking Laxus and Luna by surprise. The two separated and Cobra wrapped the blonde tightly in his arms with a small smirk.

"You're leaving so soon?" She spoke softly to the ruby haired male. Cobra nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed his mark he had placed the a few days ago. Laxus almost choked on his own saliva at the couple. Luna raised a slender brow as she watched them.

"I can't be here you know that, Bright eyes." He said kissing her lips. "I'll come see you when I can for now you head back with Laxus and Luna." Lucy nodded and stepped away from her lover. Cobra disappeared into the trees to head back to his group on a different part of the island. Lucy sighed and turned to the remaining two who were probably really surprised by her reaction.

"Lucy is that why you've been smelling like him recently?" Laxus was the first to speak out. Lucy nodded and sent him an apologetic smile for not telling him before.

"He's your mate." Luna said bluntly, making Lucy blush bright red. Laxus chuckled and wrapped a thick muscled arm around her shoulders to lead her back to the ship.

"Come on, lets head back to the guild with our new member." The trio headed out towards the beach to set sail. Lucy and Laxus spoke about her relationship with the poison dragon slayer while Luna watched the area around the. She was on guard so that her two charges could feel safe while they left. Luna knew her kind was watching them and when the time came they'd strike. She needed to be ready for an attack at any given time. As the three arrived at the ship Luna sensed someone and in a flash had a blade out and positioned herself in front of the two mages.

"Easy, I'm not here to harm you." A man said as he stepped out from behind a cluster of rocks. Laxus gazed at the newcomer with a smirk as Lucy waved happily at him.

"Yo, Doranbolt. What brings you here?" Laxus said.

"The council sent me to check on a disturbance of magic energy. I can see why, you both have a new friend don't you?" He replied eyeing Luna in awe. She stared at him with a curious gaze. He was handsome she'd give him that. Though he gave off this 'I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to arrest you.' vibe which made her snicker. Laxus and Lucy looked between the two as they stared at one another. Doranbolt smirked slightly at the three. His job was to make sure that whoever released that powerful magic energy was taken into custody so they could be questioned. His gaze traveled back to the woman standing behind Lucy. There was something about her that drew him in which instantly put him on edge.

"Who's your friend?" he asked after a minute of staring.

"This is Luna. She just joined our guild and Master wanted me to show her the island since she was curious about it." Lucy smiled sweetly, completely lying through her teeth. Laxus covered his impressed reaction with his non caring attitude. Doranbolt shrugged, excepting the answer even though he didn't really believe her. He didn't sense any reason for Luna to be a threat. She seemed to be on Lucy's side which he found somewhat odd. Someone with such power would normally be over come by it's greatness.

 _Only if they were to let their greed and want for more to take over._ Doranbolt's eyes widened slightly as a soft voice echoed through his mind. _Luna is strong, her will to protect your race is powerful. She is not your enemy but there are others of my children who wish you harm. Tell your elders it is time._

 _Who are you?_ He asked as the group followed him to the ship so they could head back from the island.

Luna kept her gaze on him the entire time. He intrigued her like no other and she wanted to know more about him. Laxus was handsome, but this man, she wanted to see what was beyond his mask. She sensed her mother as his eyes widened. It shocked her to say the least. Her mother had long since parted from their world.

Doranbolt watched the woman as the begun to sail away from the island. None of this made any sense. How on earthland was she even here? _Well, no use dwelling on it. I'll explain to the council what has occurred and what I've learned._

"Is this normally how you travel?" He almost jumped at the sound of her speaking to him. Luna had pretty much just stared at him the entire time.

"Depends on where you're going?" He replied "There are other means of transportation. I can show you once we reach land."

"That sounds splendid." He couldn't help but blink owlishly at the woman before him. She was godly, almost as if she wasn't from this realm to begin with.

"Ehm, what was it you said you were?" He asked, shaking his head slightly. Luna giggled softly which sent a small shiver down the rune knight's spine.

"I'm a guardian, we protect all things living and not." She explained "We each are born with an element that we not only control but it fuels our life force as well."

"What is your element?" Doranbolt wasn't sure why he wanted to know. The words just came out without him thinking.

"Fire." She gave him a short answer. Just one word. He gazed at her face, looking for any sign of what her thoughts were.

"Interesting. Fairy Tail has a fire mage. Can you eat fire like him?" Luna shook her head.

"No, I live in fire. I can't eat it unfortunately." Now that made him falter slightly.

"Wait, did you just say live in fire?"

"I did. Is there a problem?" She gazed at him with a raised brow, thoroughly confused by his reaction and question.

"No. No not at all. Just wasn't expecting that." Dornabolt smiled or well he tried to. This woman confused him beyond belief. Then again she wasn't human to begin with.

"I'm just as human as you. Just because I'm from another plane of this realm does not mean I'm any less human." Luna spoke suddenly. Doranbolt's eyes widened as he turned slowly to look at her.

"You can read…"

"Read minds, yes." She cut him off and smiled. "I just don't like to. Your thoughts are your own. Sometimes they are to powerful not to listen in on."

"Um, powerful?" Doranbolt asked, calming down and trying to comprehend everything she was telling him.

"Thinking to hard on one subject." She answered as she took her hair and braided it back away from her face. Doranbolt was astounded by her knowledge. It made him wonder just old she was.

"How old are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" She looked at him with a shocked almost sheepish look. No one had ever asked her that before. Then again she didn't really know many humans. Luna honestly didn't want to tell him, but she didn't seem the harm in him knowing.

"I'm centuries old. As I told Lucy before I've been around far longer than you think." The two males reacted the same way each sporting very surprised looks. Luna tilted her head to the side, clearly confused by them.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked them.

"Oh, uh no. Just wasn't expecting that kind of answer I suppose. You look about 22." Doranbolt replied before blinking. "Wait, you said your name was Luna right?" Luna nodded and his eyes widened as his face paled.

"Is there a problem?" Lucy spoke up taking notice of his white face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah, no it's nothing." He replied shaking his head. "We're arriving at port so why don't you girls get ready to head home." Lucy smiled before gabbing Luna's hand and dragging her away. Doranbolt realized that her name meant moon. _Could she be the huntress of the moon that the legends of her people mention. The scrolls never mentioned a name, but she has this air of power around her. If she is the huntress of the moon then we are in more danger than the elders thought._

True to his word, the ship arrived at the port within an hour. Doranbolt escorted the three to the train station. He watched Luna from the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure if she was a threat or not. When the train arrived Lucy gave him a smile as they said goodbye. There was a deep ache in his gut when he watched them depart. Doranbolt had a bad feeling about what was about to occur.

Luna sat with Laxus in one of the passenger cabins as the train rushed along the track. She watched the scenery pass in a blur with silent awe. This was her first time seeing the mortal realm and it was simply extravagant. Lucy returned with food fo the three of them. As they ate her thoughts traveled to the male who had given her and her companions a way home.

 _He seemed very interesting. I wonder what his purpose of being there truly_ _was._

"Is everything okay?" Luna was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Lucy's voice. Her silver gaze looked to the blonde and she gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine child. Now tell me about this guild of yours." Lucy's face brightened and she began telling the goddess of her family while Laxus stayed quiet. Luna listened to the young blonde talk for the rest of the train ride.

~Doranbolt~

Doranbolt quickly made his way towards the council meeting room. His lips set in a thin line. His mind was reeling about the news he had just attained. The mage clenched his fists and sped up his pace through the long halls of the Council headquaters. Doranbolt stopped in front of two large white wood doors. With a sigh he knocked roughly and listened for the okay to enter. The doors opened with a loud creak to which he almost flinched with a low hiss.

"Doranbolt, welcome back. Did you find anything?" The head of the council was the first to speak. Doranbolt gave the elder man a low bow and nodded his head.

"Two members of Fairy Tail were there. Along with an unknown woman. She told me her name was Luna." Upon hearing his words murmurs started up as the other members whispered to each other.

"Are saying that this woman is the Huntress of the Moon?" An elder woman asked. He gazed at her face and almost growled. She and most likely many of the others didn't believe him.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. All I know is that her name is Luna and that she is a guardain." More whispers started up, causing him to mentally roll his eyes.

"I see. I want you to go to Magnolia and stay near her. Find out all you can about who she is and why she is here. Update whenever you find something worth reporting. If this woman is indeed the huntress then we must prepare for the worst. Her being here means that something dark is coming." The head member spoke swiftly silencing the others. Doranbolt bowed then left the room. Once far enough away he let out another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _Looks like I'll need to not only gain her trust, but also find a place to live while I'm there._ Doranbolt thought as he started heading for the library. He needed to do some reading before heading to Magnolia in the morning.

Early the next morning Doranbolt started packing his things as well as some books he would need. He also grabbed the scrolls containing the knowledge of the guardians. As he made his way towards the train station he reread the scroll about the huntress and the dangers still to come. As he read he took down notes in a leather bound journal he had pulled out from one of the cases he was lunging around. The only time he stopped was when his train was called. For the ride he worked on trying to figure out what was true and what was just legend.


	3. AN: To be continued

Sorry for not updating on my fairy tail stories. I've been having a super bad case of writers block. However, I was going through some of my old writings and decided to start a story that I had start on. I started doing just random parts and I'm using them to start the story. I'll most likely work on this one for a while then go back to the others. Though, it is unclear if I will or not.

Thank you always Nya~


End file.
